vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Beth (Claymore)
Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C Name: Beth, epithet "the Black" Origin: Claymore Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human/Yoma Hybrid, Awakened Being, Former Claymore No. 2 of The Organization Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Excellent Swordsmanship, able to enhance her stats with Yoki, Can sense Yoki, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Immortality (Type 1), Transformation (Can transform into an awakened form where she gains bladed appendage and a bladed extendable tail), soul link (has a strong connection to her twin sister, Alicia, who contains her soul when she awakens, and can bring her back from her awakened state) Attack Potency: Small Town level via power-scaling to Alicia Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Small Town Class via power-scaling (equal to her twin) Durability: Small Town level Stamina: Superhuman+ Range: Extended human melee range, at least a dozen meters in awakened form Standard Equipment: A Claymore sword Intelligence: Years of martial arts training and experience hunting Yoma Weaknesses: Lacks a "sense of self" and independent thought to a great extent, needs Alicia to keep a psychic leash on her when she awakens or else she'll go berserk and kill everything Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Yoki (Demon Energy):' The energy of a yoma. When a Claymore is created she assimilates the yoma yoki. The claymores uses yoki to use special skills like increasing their strength and speed: the more yoki used, the bigger the boost, but the distortion induced by the yoki released is also increased proportionally. Moreover, the claymore also gradually loses her human self to the yoma within her the more yoki she uses; if they go beyond a certain point, they will 'awaken' and completely loose touch with their human self. Many Claymore also uses their yoki to make special moves. *'''-Soul Link:' An ability involving two Claymores in which one awakens, the other contains the soul of the awakened Claymore which causes tedious work for the one holding it. This allows the one who awakened to revert back to human form, therefore allowing for controlled awakening. Beth has been learned to achieve this with her twin sister, Alicia, and usually serves as the controlling-half of the Soul Link. *'-Awakened/Parasitic Form:' Beth is able to access her awakened form at will, and through her sister, is able to return back to her human form. In this form her powers are considerably augmented, and her main weapons are the multiple blades protruding throughout her body, as well as her massive, multi-segmented jaws and extendable, bladed tail. The blades themselves can extend and lash out in various directions, allowing her to skewer her opponents at long range as well as bait them up close towards her jaws, which possess multitudes of razor-sharp teeth. Due to her resemblance to the Destroyer's Parasites, the appearance of Beth's awakened form seen in the manga may have been influenced by the rods and may not have been what her natural form would have looked like (her natural awakened form is likely identical to Alicia's). Gallery Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Claymore Category:Anime Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Chi Users Category:Immortals Category:Female Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Demons Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 7